oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
King Gjuki Sorvott IV
King Gjuki Sorvott IV, or simply known as King Sorvott, is the current ruler of the Fremennik island settlement of Jatizso. King Gjuki is the fifth king of the island and the fourth in the Sorvott line. King Sorvott plays a large role in The Fremennik Isles quest, which deals with his rivalry with the neighbouring nation of Neitiznot. Biography Early life King Sorvott IV was born to King Sorvott III and his wife. When he was young, his father taught him how to manage the island's economy and trade. The young Sorvott possessed a strong interest in market, but overall seems to have absorbed little of his father's teachings. Sorvott IV, like every king of Jatizso before him, harboured an intense hatred for the neighbouring island of Neitiznot. Neitiznot, which was founded several hundred years ago by the Fremennik King Neitiznot, had possessed a violent rivalry with Jatizso since its establishment. Sorvott IV was taught what were largely untrue stories of Neitiznot brutality, and his aggressive nature only heightened his dislike of his neighbours. In his early manhood, his father passed away, and his mother died at an undetermined time as well. This left the throne to the young Sorvott IV, who would use his power to wage war against his neighbours. Reign Sorvott, since coming to power after the death of his father, King Gjuki Sorvott III, has received incredibly poor public reception, his people largely attempting to flee Jatizso for the city of Rellekka in the mainland Fremennik Province. He has become engaged in two wars: the War of the Fremennik Isles and the Fremennik - Ice Troll War. His penchant for increasing tax to sponsor the futile wars against the Ice trolls to the north and Neitiznot to the west led to the gross mismanagement of his nation's economy and a state of near-permanent bankruptcy. As a result, poverty and widespread unhappiness are rampant among his subjects. Role in The Fremennik Isles King Sorvott IV is portrayed as an extremely stubborn, ignorant, bitter and unwise ruler during the Fremennik Isles quest, in stark contrast to his cousin and Neitiznot counterpart, the recently reformed Burgher Mawnis Burowgar. Deluded since young about the neighbouring Neitiznot and coupled with years of intense rivalry between the two hostile nations, he refuses to join forces with them and collaborate together to eliminate a much bigger threat to the north, the Ice trolls. He did, however, agree to a grudging truce between them so that they could protect themselves from the Ice trolls. When the player character tries to explain that it is a very bad idea to tax his citizens excessively during the quest, he ignores it and after the quest, the player character starts insulting his stubbornness and ignorance and he becomes very frustrated. Trivia *Although he does not wear an Amulet of Cat Speak, he seems to still understand his cat, Hrafn. *Like many of the other Fremmenik people, his name carries close relation to the Scandinavian languages. In Norwegian his name can be translated to "Sore glove".